Fractions
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: My attempt at drabbling. Series 9.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I'd give a shot at drabbling. :)**

He yells at her '...brave...selfish...done enough... Say yes!' A glimpse of the life she could've had flashes in her eye. For an instant she pictures it; saying the word to him, accepting him. It feels...glorious. Just for an instant not overthinking or over-anyalsing. She thinks of the 'what ifs'. Had she accepted would she be sitting on her potential death bed? No. She'd be on her marraige bed. The corner of her mouth turns up just a fraction of the second it took to take it away. In that moment she is happy with him.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The words, she doesn't believe them.

_In Faringdon a man has fallen from the top of the Empire tower to his death. Identity unknown... _

_to his death...  
><em>_to his death...  
><em>_to his death... _

A loop in her mind. Her eyes blur, the tears fill her eyes. Gasping for the breath she's been holding. Sobs take over wracking her body.

Standing, mind disconnected from body. The door slides open, stumbling to his couch. She covers her mouth as her body rocks herself into some kind of calm.

Her head shakes. Disbelieving. It can't be him.

It can't...  
>It can't...<br>It can't...

**I have a few more if you like. They will pick up from here. Reviews are the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh thank you so so much for the lovely reviews! They are so sweet and make me feel wonderfully inside. *big hugs* So I couldn't seem to break this one up into 3 separate drabbles. This one is approx. 300 words. I guess that would be a treble or a trabble or a trouble. IDK. :P Probablly just considered a vignette. *shrugs* I hope you enjoy nonetheless. **

He see her huddled form in his office asleep on the couch. And as the days events flood back to his mind it makes his stomach sick. He doesn't like to see her with her eyes closed.  
>Not after today.<p>

He doesn't want to wake her though, afraid of what she will say...or won't say for that matter. So he turns to leave but he's not quiet enough. He hears her intake of breath speaking his name, 'Harry?'

Confusion sets in.  
>She feels like she is dreaming and she doesn't want to wake up knowing it will hurt so much.<p>

He speaks, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.' He turns but hesitates. Standing at the open door he decides to close it. He needs to see her despite the consequences. When he turns back round she is standing.

'You're alive.' The tears fall again. Relief mingled with blind anger force a sob out of her throat. She feels she will hyper-ventilate with the force of air coursing in and out of her lungs. She covers her mouth with her hands failing to suppress the noise. Her wet eyes never leaving his. Fearing if she blinks he will disappear. He slowly takes a step toward her. She shakes her head at him willing him to stop his pursuit but unable to vocalize her protest.  
>Again, another step. This time she doesn't back away. He reaches out to her small frame wrapping his arms around her. She struggles in his embrace. She tries to push at him and hit him but she's too weak to allow any damage. And soon he's swaying with her, hushing in her ear. Holding her so lovingly she relaxes.<p>

But when her breathing returns to normal she backs away from his arms.

**I have one more written out and will post it soon. Just press the review button. ;) Also I would love some prompts to keep this going if anyone has them. And a dedication will be added for the inspiration. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the love. *so happy* Here's another one. This is for pook for suggesting Harry's POV. Thanks. Spooks not mine. :(**

That fleeting moment he held her warmed his very being.  
>He could faintly smell the scent of her hair, breathing in trying to recapture its essence.<p>

The pull of her hands gripping his lapels as her breath calmed to a slow sigh.  
>Her head resting on his shoulder knowing her salty tears found a home.<br>Her small body melding into his. He'd longed to know how she fit into his arms. Now he knew she fit perfectly.

But now...now he was left cold.  
>Wondering how long it would be, if ever, til he could hold her again; warming him.<p>

**Please review it only takes a sec. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They're so enjoyable to read. So this was actually the first drabble I wrote for this fic. The others stem from this one. I hope you like it. **

Her hands twitch at her side. The last time she touched him is too long ago to remember. The feeling built up makes her hands tingle but not in a good way; in a painful way where she is stretching her fingers trying to shake out the sensation.  
>But to touch him again would be...too much.<p>

Not when she is so angry at herself, at him.  
>Not when she wants to shove him... pound his chest... shout at him.<br>Not when she can't control her feelings inside.

So she stretches her hands, twisting them desperately shaking the feeling away.

**I have a few more. I just need to get them down. Brighten my day and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Too much life and so little time for fanfic. I'm back again and REALLY REALLY want to finish this before next week. So here's the next bit. It's a drouble (200 words). Enjoy. **

'Ruth,' her name whispered from his lips like a soft melody, resonating in her mind filling her, making her shiver.

He sways a little and leans against his desk. His hand finding the cut above his eye, she finally notices his wound. She was so caught up in his 'not dead' presence she failed to see it.

The tingles in her hand begin again as she steps forward to examine him. With determined fingers gently making contact just above his brow where the blood has dried.

'You should get that looked at. You may have a concussion.'

'I'll be fine,' he says wearily.

And with that her touch is gone.  
>She nods attempting a small smile. She can feel her eyes welling up again.<p>

He is safe...  
>He is alive...<p>

And they are back to as they've always been; walls and barriers built up. Only now with the added weight of treason and millions of lives at stake...

She can't bare it.  
>She can't be around him.<p>

Now that she knows he is safe she has to get away from him.  
>She doesn't have the strength to speak about it, to yell about it ... all he's done.<p>

**Reviews are golden. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another drouble. **

He sees her face fall, knowing her thoughts; the questions of _'why'_ and _'how could you'_ resurfacing; accusations of unfairness of his feelings towards her.

She is closing up to him...again.  
>Refusing him...again.<p>

He has to make it stop.  
>Stop that look of dread in her eyes. If just to ease her mind, never mind his heart.<p>

The tension is too much to take. Exhausted, she can't face him.

'I better get going,' turning to leave, trying to hold herself together.

'Ruth.'

She all but sobs her goodnight. He is at the door before she can escape.

'Please Harry,' begging. 'I can't do this anymore. Please let me go.'

'There's something I have to tell you.'

The same tone in his voice.  
>The same tremor.<br>The same look.

Her eyes flutter at the memory of his unspoken words, of their goodbye so long ago.  
>Soon her pulse is pounding in her ears making it hard for her to focus.<p>

Any other phrasing and she would have left. But he chose to say those words, stringing them together,  
>forming a phrase with so much meaning, she can't physically leave however desperately she wants to.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A bit longer (400 words) cause I wanted to wrap this up before the new series starts. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hope you like it.**

She waits for him to speak. There is no protest like the years before.  
>She does not cut him off with her poetic words of unrequited.<br>She does not stroke his cheeks in her hands.  
>She does not press her lips to his to stop him.<br>She just waits;  
>waits for his declaration;<br>a declaration she still isn't ready to hear.

He doesn't mean to say it like that. It just comes out that way. He realizes his careless phrasing when he sees the look on her face. The memories that are ingrained in his soul surface to greet new pain and longing.  
>He is tortured by her stare. Once long ago she gave up her career, her life for him. And now he's returning the favor.<p>

'Albany isn't real,' he says.

As quick minded as she is, she is having a difficult time processing what she hears.

'What?' She doesn't believe him.

'It doesn't work. It never did.'

She shakes her head and lets out a breath. Tears light her eyes with the realisation. The weight of so much lifts from her weary body.

'You did this...you did this for me...a-and no one no one will die?'

'No one will die.'

Her hand is to her mouth to suppress her sobs.

'I wasn't going to let you die for some phony document.'

Her brow knits together in sudden concern for his well being. Only now does she realise what he's done, what he's given up.

'Harry,' his name escapes her mouth.

'Please Ruth, please can you forgive me?'

She stares at him. Forgive him? Forgive him of everything? There has been so much. So much she has blamed him for.

He continues when she doesn't respond. 'Is it still unfair?' He takes a step forward. 'Do you blame me now? Can you forgive me now?'

He is closer than she thought she would let him to her. She doesn't look up at him though her eyes are trained on his chest.

'Can you forgive an old fool in love? Is it still unfair for me to love you?' his fingers dare to brush her hair from her face. The gesture brings her eyes to him. 'Please let me love you.'

Her breath catches and a tear escapes.

She smiles as she slips into his arms.

**Reviews are cherished**


End file.
